Shadow the Hedgehog vs Meta Knight
Description Two Hero/Anti-Heroes duke it out to see who's whimsical franchise is better. Interlude Wiz: Two returning characters are going to duke it out to see who is the strongest. Boomstick: Or faster! Shadow The Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Wiz: And Meta Knight, the Star Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would a Death Battle. Shadow the Hedgehog Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form. Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck. Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh? Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall. Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... (indistinctly) OH MY GOD! (*Cues All Hail Shadow by YannickJason*) Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the chaos force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy. Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihiates everything around him in seconds. Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control, though depending on the situation using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat. Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super. Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% power increase. Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible. Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes. Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents. Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises. Meta Knight Wiz: Meta knight is a star warrior from the Kirby franchise who follows the chivalric code. Boomstick: Holy cow this guy looks badass! Wiz:He wears a silver mask with his Dimensional Cape, Which he uses to teleport short distances and use to surprise attack opponents from behind. When he doesn't want to use the cape however he can use his wings for super fast flight! Boomstick: He can fly at speeds rival to Kirby's Warp Star! Which as you recall can fly at light speed. Wiz: But that's not all he uses for battle. He has Galaxia, a golden sword created by a race of light and a Fire God! Boomstick: He can use it to absorb the energy of the foe and use even better attacks like, the Mach Tornado, Meta Quick and Heal. That's right, this guy can spin around so fast that he creates TORNADOES! How the f-''' Wiz: He also can use the Dimensional cape to ebb out reality for a few seconds before slashing his foe to pieces With Galaxia Darkness. But this attack can easily be avoided if Meta does not have direct aim at the opponent. '''Boomstick: He's also as tough as they come, as he survived the war against Nightmare while the rest of the Star Warriors.... yeah. Wiz: He also seems to have a habit of leaving the battlefield as soon as his intimidating mask breaks, presumably because- Boomstick: He's so hideous that he has to hide his face? Wiz: No! Actually I don't really know why. Meta Knight: Fight me! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: But first We have to thank the other wiki users for their constructive criticism. Thank you! But anyways lets start this DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Meta is steering the Halberd when suddenly the alarms begin to blare on and off. From behind him Bandanna Dee goes crashing through the door and falls to the ground unconscious. Meta turns around to see Shadow standing in the doorway, fists clenched. "Where is it?!" Shadow yells Shadow tries to kick Meta but he jumps away so they're on reverse sides. Shadow grunt and gets up. "Where is the Chaos Emerald?!" He screams again. Meta says nothing, but he draws Galaxia and aims it at Shadow silently. They lock eyes. They both draw breath. FIGHT! Shadow Spindashes forward at Meta, who smacks him away with his sword but gets surprised to find Shadow launching back into him with a Homing Attack! Meta is knocked into the hallway but recovers by using Mach tornado to throw off the next Spindash. Meta then fires Sword Beams at Shadow, who counters by throwing Chaos Spears into them. Meta uses meta quick and slashes Shadow, leaping up into the air behind him to slash him a couple more times and send him to the ground. Shadow grunts and pulls himself back up. He kicks Meta through one of the walls before following him with a spin dash that results in Meta being smacked into the lab area where the last Chaos Emerald was. "You're lucky to still be alive now puffball. But that will change." Shadow charges up a chaos spear and throws it at Meta, who, at the last moment, flips his cape and disappears into the darkness. Shadow grabs the Red chaos emerald but doesn't expect a random blast from the ceiling to send him through the lower levels, all the way down to the engine room. Meta jumps behind him and laughs, trying to use Galaxia Darkness, and Shadow summons the chaos emerald to go Super Shadow, preventing his destruction. Shadow then glows with a red aura and yells "Chaos Blast!" Meta's eye's go wide as he flies out of the room as quick as he could, the Halberd's Starboard and Port sides exploded causing the ship to star to crash land toward Cappy Town! Meta flies back to the bridge and tries to steer the ship but Shadow had other plans. He flew outside the ship and surrounded himself in a Blue Glow, he popped off the inhibitor rings, yelling again, "Chaos... Control!" Halberd appeared in a clear field, damaging nothing. Shadow flew back into the bridge at super speeds to resume the fight. Meta, tired from battle, raised his sword for one last fight. "Heh heh heh. You're finished! Chaos-" He ran out of Super Shadow powers. "Not again!' The world went dark and everything seemed to freeze as a deep voice yelled, "Know my Power!" *'SHlEEK!* ' Shadow, chopped in two, fell to the floor, dead. Meta falls to the floor, exhausted from the fight. KO! Results Wiz: Even though Shadow was a tough opponent, especially when Super Form, but Meta flies as fast as Kirby's Warp Star, a speed that moves faster than light, while Super Shadow only can move near it. Boomstick: And it doesn't help Shadow with the fact that Meta Knight literally has had thousands of years of combat experience! He's also defeated tougher foes, let's be honest. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Arm Cannon wielding Robot Killers! Trivia -This is WarpStar930's 1st ever What-If? Death Battle -This is the Second ever Completed Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Shadow Meta Knight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Edge" Themed Death Battles